Til I forget About You
by Rcx42
Summary: Isabella decides to kick Phineas out of her life because she can't have romance with him. My first songfic! Beta read by PhoenixWormwood137.Rated due to paranoia. I need reviews!
1. Done

**[Hello! And welcome once again to the exciting world of fandom! So I just have one thing to say, for those of you who need an interesting character in your stories go to this link to find out about Emily Kinney (Just so we are clear, this character is not owned by anyone nor will it ever be.) Link: .com/wiki/Emily_Kinney(Note:This story takes place 1 year after the series.]**

Dear Diary,

I. Give. Up. Phineas is impossible to convince! He is just so oblivious - everything I try to do with him ends in failed romance or "the friend zone". So, as of today, July 22nd, 2011, I give up on trying to get together with Phineas. I'm not mad at him. I'm simply done with him. I'm starting over. I'll also earn my 'Kick a Cute Boy out of Your Life Patch'. This is really hard to do. I guess when he talks to me, I'll try to talk to him normally instead of flirting with him, but then again most of the people who talk to him are girls flirting with him. But I'll do my best to get over him. It is hard, but I guess I'll manage. Got to go to a Fireside Girls meeting.

Your author, Isabella

She closed her diary with a sad heart. She grabbed her sash and slung it over her shoulder. She had to do this. She took one last look around her room, walked through the hall and down the stairs. She pushed the door open, and headed for the lodge. She began to sing. It always made her feel better, but the first song that came to mind was not very comforting in this situation. But in light of recent events, It felt like the right song to sing. Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say  
>It's over, it's over, it's over.<p>

Heading out, cause your not on my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here until the sun starts the rise,  
>and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...<p>

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<p>

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'til I forget about you!<p>

'til I forget about you!

And you thought, I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>Since you left I don't wait by the phone  
>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving<br>Found a place where I can lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
>Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...<p>

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'Til I forget about you!<p>

Spending money like you don't mean a thing  
>Going crazy, now don't even think<br>I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do  
>'til I forget about you<p>

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<p>

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'til I forget about you! (you)<p>

'til I forget about you  
>'til I forget about you<br>'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU!

That was it-She was done. With her song, With Phineas.

[STOP! Before you continue to read, go to youtube and look up til I forget about you big time rush, the song doesn't actually start until :38 secs.]

** [The inspiration for this story came when I was in the car, listening to my iPod, trying to think of a good songfic, when "The City is Ours" started playing, it reminded me of the time I went on youtube to see how many views the music video for "The City is Ours" had, and I saw "'Til I Forget About You" had more views, so I got the idea to use it in a songfic. Then I thought it should be from Isabella's POV, but I can't make her mad at Phineas, I would get flamed! Then I remembered my sister's favorite episode of a Nickelodeon show, "Drake and Josh". It's called "Josh is Done". Basically, Josh's life keeps getting messed up by Drake, so he decides to kick him out of his life. There are going to be more songs in this story. All of which by BTR.]**


	2. Talking

**[Okay, I can't think of anything to say. TO THE CHAPTER!]**

Phineas' POV  
><em>Normally, I'd try to look at the positive side of things. But in this situation, I can't find one. Isabella hasn't shown up for a week! She's usually here every day! Well, I'm going to have to ask her later. Ferb and I already know what we're going to do today!<em>

The garage door slowly opened. I walked in and grabbed my toolbox. As I turned around I saw a familiar raven-haired girl approaching. A metallic clunk sounded as the box dropped to the ground and I took off running towards her.

"Isabella!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Phineas. Look, I wanted to talk to you about the past week."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "Phineas, I don't know how to say this without hurting your feelings, so I'm just going to say it. I'm done with you."

"What?"

"Phineas, look, I'm not mad at you in the least. I just think I've spent the past six years of my life hung up on what you're doing."

"What are you talking about, Isabella?"

"It's complicated, Phineas. I gotta go to a Fireside Girls meeting."

"Wow, is it just me, or are some conveniently inconvenient events happening to add tension, as if a mysterious group of authors is controlling everything we say and do as if we're inside some sort of story or TV show?"

"Yeah, I have noticed that. Phineas, I really have to go." She turned her back and began to walk towards the lodge.

"Wow, you really blew it this time," said the voice of a certain 16-year-old who happened to be my sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Phineas, how much more oblivious can you get?"

"Oblivious to what?"

"Exactly! Tell me, Phineas, ever since one week ago, when Isabella kicked you out of her life, have any of your inventions succeeded?"

"Well no, but that's just a coincidence!"

"Sure it is," she said as she closed the door. And it seemed that the magical group of authors decided to play background music.

I walk away  
>From you my friend<br>I hope that this  
>Is not the end<br>Of all the times we figured out  
>How to seize the day<br>And I walk away  
>Ooh...<p>

_Man, if I ever find out any of that mysterious group of authors is, I'm going to have a serious talk with them_.  
>As I began to walk inside, a single salty, hot tear slid down my cheek. This isn't the end. I will make her not mad at me, I swear on my toolbox.<p>

**[BOO HOO HOO! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(. Please R&R.] **


	3. Party All Night

**[I'm starting to feel more musical. My home school band's concert was Dec. 6th . For the interested, I play xylophone/bells.]**

"Fireside Girls, come to order," Isabella said as the group of girls sat. "Fireside meeting number 1095 will begin. Issue one, I would like Katie, Millie, and Holly to come forward." The trio approached the podium."These three girls recently earned their Going on a Rollercoaster with a Loop Badge." The remaining girls clapped as Isabella handed them each a badge."Issue two, tonight is the third annual Fireside party, hosted by the local town's troop. And this year Danville has been chosen as the location. Which means we get to host it. Is everything set up?"

"As far as we know, chief. But there is one thing that bothers me. You said earlier you got a new patch. Does the new patch you earned have anything to do with Phineas? You usually will have drifted into Phineasland at this point in a meeting," said Katie.

"Yes, yes it does, and yes, I normally would have," their slightly annoyed leader stated in response.

"Wow. Wait a second, what is the patch you earned?" Holly commented.

"The 'Kick a Cute boy Out of Your Life Patch'." When that sentence came out of her mouth, everybody in the room gasped.

"WHAT?" They all shouted simultaneously. "You kicked Phineas out of your life? When?" Ginger asked.

"About a week ago."

"Alright chief, we're just going to go pass out these flyers for the party tonight." Milly said with a slightly mischievous look on her face. They each grabbed a stack of orange papers and walked out the door. As soon as they were out of earshot, Gretchen was the first to speak.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They exchanged looks, and after concluding they were all thinking the same thing, they looked at Gretchen, and nodded. "Good, here's the plan." They all huddled into a circle and nodded.

"That's a really good plan," Katie said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks, but we're going to need some convenient montage music to make things happier and livelier." As if by magic, music began to play.

"Hm, well that's convenient. TO THE MONTAGE!"Ginger shouted excitedly.  
>[Once again STOP! Go to youtube and look up big night big time rush. It's the first one.]<br>The montage begins and shows them splitting up to pass out flyers to all the neighbourhood kids.

Oh, it's gonna be a big night  
>We're gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh

Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night  
>We gonna get dressed up<br>For the time of our lives  
>Let's get it started, started, started<p>

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<p>

Oh

It's gonna be a big night  
>We're gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night  
>We gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

It's been a long week  
>Been workin' overtime<br>I need a heartbeat  
>To get this party right<p>

I'm on another level  
>Turn up the bass and treble<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<p>

Oh

It's gonna be a big night  
>We gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night  
>We gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
>Let's go<p>

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started  
>It's gonna be a big night<p>

Oh

It's gonna be a big night  
>We gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh

It's gonna be a big night  
>We gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night

The montage ends and shows the Fireside girls at Phineas and Ferb's house.

"Should we?" Gretchen inquired as they walked up to the front porch.

"Yes," all the girls said in unison.

"Although according to the official handbook, disobeying your leader is punishable by losing your Honesty Patch, and your Good Listener Patch." When Holly said that, they all fell silent.

"It may be that case, but if this works, then we'll get another patch to make up for it," Milly pointed out.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Our Matchmaker Patch," she said as they nervously knocked on the door.****

**[I know I should be working on my Christmas story, but I'm slacking. I'm sorry. Please give them to me a certain thing which can be located here. All I want for Christmas are reviews!]**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**\/ **


End file.
